


Harry Potter  Un Cauchemar Létal

by Aiden_2019



Category: Fictions Partagées 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Réécriture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_2019/pseuds/Aiden_2019
Summary: Lord Voldemort a un désir ardent, s'emparer de l'âme de sa némésis quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.Ce dernier frappera Harry dans ses moments les plus intimes... ses propres rêves.Des hyperliens ont été intégrés afin d'accompagner la lecture de certains passages et d'accentuer l'atmosphère de ces derniers. Veuillez de préférence les ouvrir dans un nouvel onglet.





	1. Les premières caresses du mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les explications concernant le sort, les origines du nouveau protagoniste et le déroulement en général de cette réécriture se trouvent à la fin du chapitre 3 Le lien maudit

Ce fut un soir peu ordinaire pour Harry, fatigué il tomba dans un profond sommeil et commença a rêver d'abord un cadre paisible où il fut avec Ginny, le froid avait laissé place à une douce chaleur d'été, à mesure qu'il fut plongé dans son songe, il laissa apparaître un sourire niais.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, tout semblait leur sourire. Puis Harry décida de s'arrêter près d'un lac généreusement enlacé par les rayons du soleil. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, Harry rougit et sentit un frisson l'envahir, son estomac se noua. Il étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser, le coeur d'Harry battait à vive allure.

 

Cependant le ciel s'assombrit peu à peu laissant de lourds nuages gris prendre le dessus. Un éclair frappa le sol juste devant lui les projetant en arrière, Ginny tomba sur le crâne, un filet de sang coulait le long de son visage.

\- Ginny !! hurla Harry

un autre éclair frappa directement ce dernier et le fit basculer, un troisième éclair créa une faille et un homme en sorti. Harry vit son agresseur cheveux et yeux blancs pupilles de félin ainsi qu' une peau basanée.

La cape marron qu'il portait cachait son buste, mais sa corpulence athlétique était facilement supposée, en revanche la partie inférieure de sa tenue était visible un pantalon noir comportant des genouillères grises et des bottes de combats assortis à sa cape.

 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry 

L'homme ne répondit pas, et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Puis il sorti sa baguette, cette dernière fut épaisse, et constituée de motifs reptiliens 

\- Une petite danse Potter ? dit-il d'une voix grave qui fit écho 

 

Dès lors il envoya plusieurs éclairs en directions d'Harry, ce dernier tenta de les éviter du mieux qu'il put. Ginny était toujours inconsciente 

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle ! lui dit-il  C'est toi qu'ils veulent 

 

Harry ne parvint pas à s'extirper de son cauchemar et commença à trembler et émettre des sons inhumains. Ron accourut à son secours mais rien n'y fut.

L'agresseur avança et plaça trois de ses doigts sur la cicatrice d'Harry, une fumée s'en dégagea et ce dernier crispé par la douleur, se réveilla en sursaut.

 

\- Harry !! hurla Hermione Harry !!

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda un autre élève

\- Encore Potter... ce dégénéré 

Harry reprit ses esprits sous les regards stupéfaits et inquiets des autres sorciers. Il sortit de la pièce en vitesse et s'enferma dans les toilettes

\- Harry ? dit Ron 

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !! s'écria t'il 

 

Quelques minutes après ce spectacle, le Professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall apparut en grande pompe

\- Mais que diable se passe-t-il dans ce château ?! 

\- Professeur Potter se comporte étrangement, il s'est mis à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens 

\- Il est devenu fou ! 

\- Silence ! intervint Mc Gonagall retournez à vos occupations et laissez les responsables s'en occuper ! Vous Granger allez me chercher Le Professeur Alexander.

\- Tout de suite Madame !

Harry hurla de plus belle et un immense fracas se fit entendre dans cette pièce.

\- Seigneur ! 

Ne pouvant plus supporter ces hurlement Mac Gonagall tenta de forcer la porte mais une force l'en empêcha, consternée par son échec elle réessaya de nouveau, mais rien n'y fait.

Le professeur Alexander arriva avec Hermione et entendit Harry se débattre, il croisa le regard sévère de Mc Gonagall il sut qu'il devait agir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ce sera sur ma facture dit-il avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un coup sec

Les autres élèves accoururent voir Harry, mais ils furent repoussés par les deux professeurs. Ce dernier était dans un triste état il convulsait au sol, ses bras portaient des traces de mutilations, il saignait abondamment. 

 

Dans la soirée Harry fut transporté à l'infirmerie, quant à l'agresseur il était dans une pièce inconnue agenouillé au sol les yeux clos il semblait communiquer par télépathie

( [Cliquer pour un audio](https://youtu.be/oXiFoUR98oA?t=60))

\- Qu'en est-il de Potter ? demanda Voldemort

\- Il est isolé et vulnérable, un peu de patience

\- N'oubliez pas le pourquoi du comment ! 

\- Le jeu serait moins amusant si Potter venait à trépasser aussi rapidement 

\- Bien dit ! s'écria un autre mangemort

\- Fais comme tu le souhaites mais je veux son âme ! C'est le seul moyen de retrouver ma forme humaine

( Fermez l'hyperlien) 

 

 

Le lendemain tout Poudlard parlait du spectacle qu'offrit Harry Potter lors de cette fameuse soirée, certains l'imitèrent lorsqu'il passa auprès d'eux d'autres firent circuler des rumeurs à son encontre

\- Tu as vu comment il a l'air bizarre ?

\- Il a une tête de psychopathe fit remarquer une 

\- Dire que tu voulais l'approcher 

\- Pouah !! 

 

Harry se dirigea à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tête baissée il fut accueilli par le nouveau professeur 

\- Harry Potter !  sain et sauf, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien Monsieur répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible

\- Parfait dans ce cas ! répondit Mr Alexander avec un grand sourire

 

**Durant le cours**

\- Bien dit le professeur qui peut me citer un sort interdit ? 

Hermione leva la main 

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? 

\- Endoloris ! 

\- Tout juste ! d'ailleurs laissez-moi vous faire une petite démonstration

Alexander prit un rat et l'exposa à toute la classe

\- Vous voyez ce beau spécimen ? regardez comme il a l'air jovial ! 

\- Endoloris !

Le rat se mit à se tordre de douleur, ses hurlement furent insoutenable, Harry devint nerveux et commença à trembler de nouveau, deux énormes veines tapotaient sa tempe.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur! Potter va nous refaire un spectacle ! 

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Demanda le Professeur 

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent rouge et larmoyant, un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche et provoqua le dégoût général

\- Ecoeurant ! 

\- Ce type à un problème, j'en suis sûr 

\- Une nouvelle place à Azkaban ! 

\- Il suffit ! s'exclama le Professeur

\- Harry si tu ne te sens pas bien va à l'infirmerie 

\- Bien reprenons qui peut me citer un deuxième sort interdit

\- Avada Kedavra ! répondit Hermione 

\- Oui bravo ! Ce sort est en principe à bannir, puisqu'il s'agit de mettre à mort votre adversaire, cependant le monde dans lequel vous évoluerez compte une multitude de dangers sachez qu'un sorcier ne meurt jamais dans son lit. J'espère que feu Madame Ombrage  partageait mon opinion.

 

\- Bien Regardez à nouveau ce rat

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le rat mourut en un éclair, Alexander le jeta par la fenêtre le laissant au soin des corbeaux et charognards. Une fois le cours terminé Harry quitta la salle sans dire un mot, Ron qui le surveillait tenta de le rattraper 

\- Harry ! Harry !

Ce dernier s'arrêta, il affichait un sourire nerveux ainsi qu'un regard fuyant, 

\- Ron... je n'ai pas le temps de discuter je... enfin à plus tard 

Mais son ami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, voulant des explication Ron attrapa son bras gauche, par conséquent Potter devint de plus en plus agressif

\- Lâches-moi ! hurla t-il 

\- Pas avant que tu ne daignes de m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ta tête Harry 

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! 

 

Suite à ces cris de nombreux élèves accoururent pour ne rater une miette de ce triste spectacle dès lors les commentaires fusèrent sur ce dernier

\- Il recommence ! 

\- C'est donc ça l'élu ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ?

La foule frissonna 

\- Tu ne dois pas prononcer son nom ! 

\- Au contraire je le prononce au et fort ! Poudlard doit savoir que sa légende n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie ! s'écria Draco 

\- Fermes-la Draco ! s'indigna Ron 

\- De quoi te mêles-tu le paysan ? 

Ron lâcha le bras d'Harry et commença à perdre patience 

\- Répètes ce que tu viens de dire, juste une fois 

Malefoy s'avança d'un air méprisant, en haussant légèrement la tête

\- Bouseux ! s'exclama t-il froidement en crachant aux pieds de Ron

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre, il frappa Draco au visage, s'en suivit d'une bagarre générale. Le Professeur Alexander qui observait la scène depuis l'entrée de la salle intervint en lançant plusieurs sortilèges dans la foule

\- Débarrassez-moi le plancher ! Gredins, racailles que vous êtes ! Vos parents devraient avoir honte !

La foule se dispersa dans un grand bruit, seul Harry et Ron restèrent.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour vous deux dit-il sèchement

 

La journée finit par s'écouler sans incident majeur, mais le crépuscule laissait planer un douteux présage, Harry redoutait la nuit. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Le dernier combat

Harry était en position fœtale sur son lit, il pleurait à chaude larmes, sa cicatrice lui faisait encore ressentir les stigmates d'un atroce cauchemar. A l'extérieur du château une tempête fit rage les branches dénuées de feuillages donnaient un air sinistre au cadre. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir des lors il s'efforça à rester éveillé.

Durant la nuit il marcha discrètement dans les couloirs du château, son environnement commençait à se déformer sous ses yeux. Sans doute la fatigue, mais un froid l'envahit peu à peu, et les murs laissèrent place à une [forêt désolée](https://youtu.be/ewG1AXohu2w?t=44)

 

Une baguette apparut dans sa main, 

\- Lumos maxima murmura t-il

en se déplaçant dans le brouillard Il parvint à peine à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, il avançait à tâtons et tomba sur un visage familier 

\- Monsieur ? 

\- Harry quel plaisir de te revoir enfin ! s'exclama Dumbledore. 

Le vieil homme tenait un petit sac de friandise et en piocha une au hasard

\- Hmmm par la barbe de Merlin ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance... goût pus 

Harry laissa paraître un sourire, mais l'homme disparu. Déçu il continua sa route et il aperçu une silhouette de dos, le regard porté vers l'horizon. 

 

\- Monsieur Alexander ?

-  Harry ravi de te revoir ! Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? 

\- Mieux dit-il d'une voix faible

\- On dit que tu es fou Harry 

\- Ils mentent ! 

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que le sentiment d'être ignoré, de n'être écouté par personne spécialement quand tu détiens la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment faire pour que tout cela cesse demanda Harry ? 

\- C'est pourtant simple dit Alexander d'une voix grave 

Le Professeur décida de faire tomber le masque et dévoila sa vraie forme à Harry. 

\- Vous ! Mais qui êtes-vous donc à la fin ?! 

\- Jadis on me surnommait l'hybride mi-homme mi-mal.. tu as certainement connu mon père !

 

Harry lança un stupéfix, mais il fut encaissé sans difficulté 

\- Tu as des progrès à faire...[ Potter](https://youtu.be/prvAdHXUvbs)

 

Harry tenta de fuir l'affrontement, Blake lui  laissa un temps d'avance , sa proie courut à vive allure prête à recracher ses poumons, mais un rideau de flamme l'obligea à faire demi-tour.

\- Cours Forrest ! Cours ! s'écria le bourreau

Il reprit sa course et une nuée de corbeaux s’abattit sur lui, et lui lacérèrent le visage. Potter parvint à se dégager, mais le sadisme de Blake persistait encore, il envoya un spectre pourchasser sa victime.

Ce dernier fonça tout droit vers lui et le frappa dans le dos, Harry fit un vol plané sa joue fut râpée par l'écorce d'un arbre. Il reprit douloureusement sa course et entendit une voix dont la profondeur et la férocité le fit trébucher

_" **Your life will extinguish** !"_

 

Puis le sol d'Harry se déroba sous ses pieds, ce dernier finit sa course dans une mare glaciale et lutta pour en sortir.

" **So Weak , So fragile** ! "  **You don't deserve a natural death "!**

Ce dernier finit par regagner la terre ferme frappé par le rythme de son pouls il rampa sur le sol froid et boueux tel un vers écrasé. Pendant ce temps Blake invoqua un chien à trois têtes pourchasser sa cible 

Harry entendit les aboiements spectraux, mais ne pouvant bouger il assista impuissant à l'assaut de la créature, mais au moment de porter les crocs à sa gorge, le chien se volatilisa laissant le sorcier déchu

recroquevillé au sol, les bras en l'air en guise de protection.

 

**"I will crush both your body and mind, then i will take your soul" !**

 

  **"**   **They said you're a legend but actually just a coward !" You can't even stand a fight like a man" !**

**" You are a myth ! A lie ! You will die slowly, painfully but surely"  !**

 

Blake marcha lentement vers lui, Harry le visait avec sa baguette son bras trembla légèrement, un sentiment de haine l'envahit il était sur le point de le prononcer.

( Fermez l'hyerlien) 

 

Mais son bourreau prit l'apparence de Lily ainsi que sa voix

\- Vas-tu tuer ta propre mère Harry ?

L'illusion plaça sa main sur son ventre 

\- C'est ici que je t'ai porté dit elle

Puis elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine 

\- C'est ici que je t'ai nourri 

Harry trembla de plus belle, sa vision devint trouble à cause  de ses larmes, enfin l'illusion plaça sa main sur son front

\- C'est ici que tu mourras !

 

La haine envahit Harry, il pointa son bras ensanglanté en direction de son adversaire, il voulait en finir avec lui...

\- Avada Kedavra ! 

Un éclair vert sorti à vive allure de sa baguette, mais Blake dévia le sort d'un revers de sa main gauche.

\- Tu es faible  Harry ce sera rapide 

\- Endoloris ! 

 

Harry convulsa et se mit à hurler si fort que tout le château se précipita dans le couloir.

\- Encore Potter mais ce n'est pas vrai ! 

\- Il est complètement fou, fou ! à enfermer !

Blake laissa échapper un rire sadique 

\- Endoloris.... Max !

Harry laissa échapper un cri inhumain  devant les regards horrifiés de ces camarades

\- Du sang ! s'écria Ron 

\- Mais faites quelque chose au lieu de le regarder ! 

 

Ron tenta d'extraire Harry de son cauchemar, mais sa main fut lacérée 

\- Ron ? 

\- Quelque chose m'a attaqué ! J'ai entendu une voix... c'était horrible !

 

\- On va s'amuser un peu Harry, Imperio !

Potter se releva telle une marionnette, les yeux vides

-  Bien je veux que tu frappes cet arbre de toutes tes forces, imagines qu'il s'agit de Malefoy

Harry s'exécuta et frappa le tronc, encore encore et encore. Ses doigts s’abîmèrent et furent à vif. 

 

\- Oh mais il frappe Ginny ! Arrêtez ce malade ! 

\- Harry arrêtes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?!! Hurla Ron

Ron tenta de frapper Harry, mais une barrière l'en empêcha.

\- Un bouclier ?

\- Comment l'arrêter, aucun de nos sorts n'a fonctionné ! 

\- Où est donc Alexander ? se demanda Mc Gonnagall

\- Il arrive avec Hermione ! s'écria Neville

 

Blake fit signe à Harry d'arrêter, ce dernier tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Depuis le début c'était vous...

\- En effet répondit froidement son bourreau

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je n'en ai nullement l'intention de répondre à ta requête !

\- Ordure !

\- Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question

Blake fit craquer ses doigts et frappa Harry à l'estomac , puis s'en suivit de deux coups de genoux au même endroit.

 

**Poudlard au même moment**

Le professeur Alexander arriva à toute vitesse et vit avec horreur la tragédie représentée devant lui

\- Oh ciel Harry ! 

Puis il s'abaissa à son niveau

\- Harry ! Harry tu m'entends ?

Harry le frappa et il fut légèrement déséquilibré 

\- Ce n'est rien Minerva dit-il 

\- Pour l'amour du ciel agissez ! 

Le Professeur s'exécuta et récita une incantation en faisant des mouvements délicats avec sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Neville à Ron 

\- Un chant d'apaisement répondit Hermione 

\- Un quoi ?

\- Chut ! 

 

De retour à [Blake et sa cible](https://youtu.be/ewG1AXohu2w?t=82), cette dernière cracha du sang sur les genouillères de son agresseur.

\- Poudlard aurait du vous apprendre les élémentaires d'un combat rapproché, un sorcier est si vite désarmé !

 

\- _Blake , Blake tu m'entends ?_ l'interrogea Voldemort

\- Tom ? 

\- _J'ai apprécié cette scène  jusqu'ici, mais cette barbarie doit cesser ! Sinon il mourra avant que tu ne puisse extirper son âme de son corps !_

\- Pourtant vous disiez...

_\- Blake cela suffit , arrêtes !_

 

L'agresseur fronça les sourcils, déçu de ne plus laisser libre court à sa rancune. Toutefois il ouvrit un portail et d'un coup de pied Harry passa à travers ce dernier.

Un autre s'ouvrit juste au-dessus de Blake mais au moment où sa cible s’apprêtait à toucher le sol, son bourreau lui asséna un uppercut. Enfin son adversaire passa à travers le premier portail, sa victime s'écrasa contre le sol raide et froid et à ce moment précis Blake lui tomba dessus, pieds joints sur sa colonne vertébrale lui brisant le dos y compris le coccyx 

 

\- Je crois que tu en as eu assez Potter  Il est temps que j’accomplisse mon objectif, Bellatrix aurait voulu que je te poignarde avec cette dague...mais même une ordure peut faire preuve de clémence

Blake appuya sur la cicatrice d'Harry, il rencontra une brève résistance mais il parvint à recommencer

\- L'amour de tes parents ne te sauvera plus, ni ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Un sorcier ne meurt jamais dans son lit Harry 

Il appuya de plus belle une fumée émergea du front Harry, puis il plaça sa main au niveau de son cœur

\- Puisses-tu ne jamais reposer en paix !

\- Puisses-tu hanter pour toujours les couloirs de Gryffondor !

Une onde de choc émana du buste d'Harry qui s'arrêta de convulser. 

\- Ils peuvent t’enterrer te déterrer, sanctifier ton tombeau... jamais il ne réussiront,  jamais tu ne retrouveras tes parents ! 

Blake disparut il se volatilisa sous une nuée de corbeaux

 

**Poudlard au même moment**

 

Le Professeur Alexander échoua à stabiliser Harry étendu raide mort les yeux ouverts, pupilles dilatées, sa langue touchait le sol. 

\- Rentrez tous dans vos quartiers ! Il n y'a plus rien à voir circulez ! 

McGonagall ne pouvait dissimuler ses larmes, 

\- Heureusement qu'Albus n'est plus là pour voir une chose pareille... 

\- Oui en effet, Il n'aurait pas survécu je pense

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il n'était pas fou 

\- C'est probable

\- Pendant qu'il convulsait il a prononcé votre nom avant votre arrivée

\- Bien regrettable 

\- Je découvrirai la vérité Alexander !

\- Je vous le souhaite Minerva de tout cœur.

Alexander tourna les talons mais fut interpellé 

\- Où allez vous-donc ainsi ? 

\- J'ai besoin d'air dit-il sèchement

\- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Hermione 

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Professeur ?

\- Professeur ?

\- Mc Gonagall s'en alla sans dire un mot laissant le corps d'Harry exposé à la vue de tous.

 

Les élèves restèrent dans le couloir ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de celui qui fut jadis l'élu. Mc Gonagall poursuivit sa course d'un pas décisif baguette en main, n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Le lien maudit

Minerva poursuivit sa route déterminé à en découdre, elle finit par rattraper Blake

\- Stop !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna d'un geste fluide parfaitement coordonné. 

\- Un de nos élèves vient de mourir et vous partez ainsi ? dit-elle d'une voix cassée

\- Chacun exprime son ressenti comme il le peut Madame, la mort de Monsieur Potter est certes un coup dur pour vous, mais il y'en aura d'autres 

\- Comment osez-vous !

\- Ainsi est faite la vie d'un sorcier Minerva dit-il d'une voix douce. Une vie de péripéties, de périls ainsi qu'un zeste de tragédie

\- Un zeste de tradédie ?! Un zeste ! Vous n'avez donc honte de rien ? Quand allez-vous vous montrer un tant soit peu responsable Alexander ?

 

Blake ne répondit  pas et fronçait légèrement les sourcils, sur le point de tourner le dos à Minerva une voix résonna à moins d'un mètre d'eux

\- _A l'aide ! Papa ! Maman ! Ron !_

_-_ Cette voix... C'est celle de Potter ! 

Toujours silencieux Blake détourna le regard et afficha une moue

\- _Albus ! Au secours ! Je ne vois plus rien... il fait noir ! Tout noir !_

 

Minerva tendit sa baguette en direction du cri, et un faisceau lui indiqua la source, son visage se décomposa 

\- Alors... j'avais bien raison ! Harry n'était pas fou, Depuis ce fameux soir c'était donc vous

\- Vous allez finir par répondre à mes questions ?!! hurla-t-elle 

\- Très bien Endoloris !

 

Blake sentit une douleur le consumer de l'intérieur, ses jambes se plièrent puis ses genoux touchèrent le sol. A mesure que l'intensité de la douleur montait en crescendo. Le masque tomba et le bourreau reprit son apparence originelle.

McGonagall choquée par cette vision laissa tomber sa baguette, le sort fut interrompu. La respiration de Blake s'apaisa peu à peu, enfin il se remit debout.

 

\- [Seriez-vous](https://youtu.be/yXoz7Ik5zEU?t=4) ? dit-elle d'un ton horrifié 

\- Exactement, le fils répudié et maudit  d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même

Suite à cette révélation Minerva tomba à la renverse, et se blessa légèrement, les yeux écarquillés une sueur froide coulant le long de son front

\- Mais vous êtes un démon ! s'éxcalama t-elle Vous n'avez rien à voir avec Albus ! Je le connais depuis plus de cinquante ans. C'était... c'était un homme bien 

\- Albus Dumbledore était un salaud ! s'écria t-il  un monstre ! Un père violent et  démissionnaire! 

\- Je vous interdit ! dit-elle en le frappant au visage avec la paume de sa main 

 

Ron et Hermione assistèrent cachés à cette scène, sous le choc ils n'osèrent bouger ou prononcer un mot.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité répondit froidement Blake il a rencontré une succube, en est tombé amoureux puis un jour vint le moment fatidique, elle lui eut annoncé la tragique nouvelle.

\- Quelle tragique nouvelle ? répondit-elle calmement 

\- Elle était enceinte, et il a tout essayé afin que je disparaisse de son ventre, mais il n'eut réussi. Puis un jour il a décidé de s'en aller.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! 

\- Laissez-moi terminer voulez-vous ? 

\- Il vint le jour où j'ai été admis à Poudlard, il n'était pas encore le directeur à cette époque, Puis lors de ma deuxième année je me suis présenté à lui. Il m'a sommé de partir à tout jamais de cette école. Car il me tuerai, pour lui je n'étais qu'un accident, et il y'aurait comme quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard si l'on apprenait qui fut mon géniteur.

Blake plaça sa baguette au niveau de sa tempe, un long filet noir en sorti et d'un geste il projeta le souvenir de sa rencontre avec son père

\- Peut-être que ceci saura vous convaincre 

 

**Poudlard dix ans plutôt**  

 

Le jeune Blake âgé de douze ans et affilié à la maison Serpentard frappa à la porte de Dumbledore 

\- Entrez ! s'écria le vieil homme 

Il ouvrit la porte et vit son père assit à son bureau plume d'une main et de l'autre plongé dans sa barbe, en pleine réflexion. Mais dès qu'il s'avança dans la pièce Albus fut frappé de stupéfaction.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? dit-il d'un ton sec

\- Je suis venu retrouver ma place ! répondit le jeune homme avec détermination 

\- Ta place ?! s'écria Dumbledore avec un rire méprisant, ta place poursuivit-il est dans un cirque !

Blake ne répondit pas et regarda son géniteur dans les yeux, ce dernier n'eut que le mépris à son égard

\- Qui a osé t'envoyer ici ? 

 

\- Un géant est venu à ma rencontre il portait une grande barbe, et m'a annoncé que j'étais un sorcier 

\- Un démon ! voilà ce que tu es petit. Tu n'es pas un sorcier, et encore moins un être humain. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un parasite ! Doublé d'une bête de foire !

Blake sentit la tristesse l'envahir, mais par orgueil il ne laissa rien paraître 

\- Mais pourtant mère m'a dit que..

\- Ah ta mère l’interrompit le vieil homme. Ta mère était une erreur de parcours, si je savais qu'elle était une succube jamais je ne l'aurai fréquenté, et je n'aurai pas cette vision d'horreur.

\- Elle est morte... répondit calmement Blake 

\- [Et tu la rejoindras](https://youtu.be/ICCOdwfQQOo?t=30) si je te revois dans ce château ! Tu n'étais qu'un accident... jamais je ne te considérerai comme un fils maintenant fiches-le camps ! 

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme, mais avant de tourner le dos à son père il lui adressa ces dernières paroles

\- [Un jour](https://youtu.be/Rc6-HNaJT58?t=72) dit-il, un jour je serai le meilleur sorcier de cette école, et à ce moment là tu rendras compte que tu avais tort. Et ensuite tu me demanderas pardon !

Blake quitta la pièce sous les rires et insultes d'Albus, puis il se plaça dans un coin sombre, recroquevillé et en larme.

( fermez l'audio.) 

 

 

\- Et suite à cela aviez-vous quitté cette école ?

 

\- Non j'ai trouvé sa réaction totalement injuste, je voulais lui prouver que pouvais être à la hauteur de son nom, que je n'étais pas un vulgaire "Hybride" comme il m'appelait. Lassé de ma détermination il m'a envoyé dans un des cachots de Serpentard, et enfin j'ai rencontré celui qui m'a considéré comme un petit-frère Tom Jédusor. Ce dernier m'a initié à la magie noire. 

Blake laissa apparaître un second souvenir  

 

**Dortoir de Serpentard**

 

Quelques semaines après sa rencontre avec son géniteur, Blake fatigué par son entrainement, s'endormit mais soudain une main le saisit, ne pouvant se défendre il perdit connaissance, à son réveil il vit une silhouette familière 

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Mais tu es têtu et borné ! 

\- Père ? 

Dumbledore le frappa d'un geste de la main 

\- Ne m'appelles plus jamais ainsi  [créature du diable ](https://youtu.be/SiyOajnJnTg?t=60)! 

\- Tu le regretteras ! s'écria Blake 

\- Je crains que tu ne sois plus de ce [monde d'ici là](https://youtu.be/LjY142OHQjs?t=26)

Le vieil homme disparut laissant sa progéniture seule et vulnérable dans un cachot, froid et poussiéreux. Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre 

\- Qui va là ? s'écria le jeune homme 

Un sifflement parut à ses oreilles, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième qui le tétanisa 

-  Qui.... qui est là ? dit-il en tremblant.

( Fermez l'hyperlien) 

 

Soudain une créature apparu dans un immense fracas, un énorme reptile dont les yeux jaunes furent rivés sur Blake

Ce dernier prit de panique eut le réflexe de s'enfuir, mais le monstre le prit en chasse, durant sa tentative le pied de Blake heurta un crâne causant sa chute, ainsi il fut acculé par la créature.

 

Ses yeux blancs rencontrèrent les yeux jaunes du Basilic. Ce dernier rapprocha doucement sa tête et communiqua avec sa cible.

\- [Toi aussi](https://youtu.be/yXoz7Ik5zEU?t=3), personne ne t'aime ? 

la créature acquiesça d'un geste de la tête 

\- Ils sont méchants ! Un jour il le paieront cher

Le Basilic acquiesça une seconde fois  

\- Tu veux être mon ami ? lui demanda t-il timidement

Le reptile hocha la tête une troisième fois. 

 ( Fermez l'audio)

Afin de le préserver du froid, le reptile enroula Blake contre lui. Puis il emmena son nouvel ami dans ce qui semblait être la Chambre des Secrets.

Durant le trajet, les pensées de l'enfant allèrent tout droit vers son père.

\- _Un jour... je te tuerai ! Je détruirai tout ce qui semble t'être cher ._

 

 

McGonnagall sentit son cœur se compresser jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose . Enfin ce dernier lui expliqua que Voldemort le prit sous son aile à l'âge de seize ans, le fils caché quitta les cachots froids et miteux de Poudlard.

\- [Et Harry ?](https://youtu.be/Rc6-HNaJT58?t=48) Que vous a t-il fait ? demanda McGonnagall en larme

 

\- Une frappe symbolique, le protégé de Dumbledore... Il le considérait plus comme un fils que moi sa propre chair ! Dès que Tom m'a proposé le contrat j'ai accepté d'une part car mon mentor pourrait enfin

 retrouver sa forme humaine ainsi que la totalité de ses pouvoirs, et d'autre part de tuer une deuxième fois Albus ! Il m'a vu me charger d'Harry, j'ai entendu ces vieilles lamentations !

\- Une deuxième fois ?  Dumbledore a été tué par Severus ! Et quant à ce traître il est aujourd'hui décédé

 

Blake lui adressa un sourire mauvais et s'accroupit devant elle. Ses yeux blancs brillèrent dans l'obscurité

\- Severus a tué Albus car je contrôlais son esprit , la magie noire a parfois du bon. En éliminant Harry la plaie qui s'ouvrira dans le cœur de mon père sera éternelle.

 

Après ces mots il se releva et sorti sa baguette reptilienne 

\- Je vous appréciais beaucoup Minerva, vous ne pouviez manifestement pas savoir, tout homme a ses secrets enfouis dans un linge si sale qu'un aucun sort ou saint ne saurait purifier

\- Amnésia !

McGonagall perdit connaissance, puis Hermione cachée non loin de là accourut, mais Blake ne montra aucune clémence, en un sort elle fut projetée dans les eaux glaciales du Lac de Poudlard. Quant à Ron 

le bourreau lui adressa un coup de pied circulaire au visage puis disparut sous une nuée de corbeaux. Les couloirs de Gryffondor furent chaque soir le théâtre de lamentations et de cris dont l'inhumanité et la monstruosité  variait minute après minutes. Suites à ces terribles événements l'avenir du château s'annonça plus que sombre.

 

 

Ainsi se termine l'heureuse histoire d'Harry Potter ou du moins cette fan fiction. A contrario de l'original celui-ci se déroule dans un Poudlard en déclin suite à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mc Gonagall assura la direction mais cette dernière sera elle-même dans l'incapacité de se remettre de sa rencontre avec le fils maudit.

Afin de rendre cohérente l'intégration d'un nouvel antagoniste n'existant pas du tout dans cet univers, j'ai donc pris l'initiative d'enlever Dolorès Ombrage de l'histoire cette dernière est décédée dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Libre à vous d'en imaginer les circonstances, Il en va de même pour Severus Rogue.

 

Quant au personnage de **Blake"Ben" Alexander,** afin mieux comprendre son parcours, il est né d'une union interdite entre un homme et une succube (démon) il s'agit donc d'un hybride. Cependant son alignement

à la base ne penchait pas pour les "forces du mal", abandonné par son père lui et sa mère ont connu des aubes et des nuits incertaines. Ceci a forcé Blake à s'endurcir depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa mère étant

 

une succube il fut surnommé " enfant de putain" par les autres jeunes et adultes de son entourage. Par conséquent il a du évolué avec l'usage quotidien de la violence, d'une part elle explique son habilité à se

battre à mains nues. Apprenant qu'une succube était en ville, le ministère de la magie opéra clandestinement dans la région afin d'éliminer cette dernière. N'ayant plus de famille Blake fut recueilli par un couple

de sorciers peu ordinaire. Ces derniers le surnommèrent Ben et lui offrirent leur nom de famille Alexander. 

Invité à se rendre à Poudlard il est vite reconnu et démasqué par son géniteur. Soucieux de sa réputation Dumbledore le dissimula dans un des cachots de Serpentard aux côtés du[ Basilic](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/4/4c/Basilic_Pottermore.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121121174255&path-prefix=fr) mais la créature

protégea le jeune garçon et le garda en vie jusqu’à son évasion de Poudlard . Entre temps il fut découvert par son futur mentor Tom Elvis Jédusor, ce dernier sentit la haine de Blake à l'égard de Dumbledore ainsi

que de Poudlard. Afin de parfaire son éducation il lui offrit ses anciens manuels, ainsi que des notes pour les sorts interdits. Chaque semaine Tom l’entraîna au combat afin de le préparer pour la rudesse du monde extérieur.

 

En quittant le château Blake fit ses adieux au Basilic qui lui offrit une partie de sa peau, cette dernière est présente sur sa baguette, l'autre est accroché à sa ceinture juste au-dessus de sa poche droite. 

La Chambre des Secrets représentait jadis une zone interdite dans le château, ainsi le fils maudit devint alors le fils caché.

 

L'apport de ce nouveau personnage apporte du sang neuf, à cet univers, mais aussi une issue peu exploitée en général selon laquelle le "méchant" survit et gagne lors du dénouement. Mais également un côté

sombre aux héros de la saga comme ce fut le cas pour Albus. Ainsi la vision manichéenne de l'oeuvre est légèrement nuancée car elle montre que tout le monde possède potentiellement son linge sale, mais ne

désire nullement le laver. Même un personnage considéré comme étant "bon"

 

L'acharnement de Blake envers Harry est du au ressentiment et à une jalousie non assumée de sa part, car Dumbledore considérait ce dernier plus comme un fils tandis qu'il cherchait à effacer son propre sang.

Dès lors Voldemort après de multiples échec envoya son élève afin qu'il prouve sa valeur sur le terrain. Ainsi ce dernier put démystifier la fameuse légende du survivant Harry Potter.

 

Quant à la puissance de Blake est-elle supérieure à celle du légendaire Voldemort ? C'est une hypothèse qui pourrait s'avérer vraie ou à nuancer. 

 

Certes grâce à sa génétique il possède des talents naturels tels que

 

le polymorphisme afin de se camoufler et prendre l'apparence qu'il souhaite. Une vision nocture naturelle  dont l'acuité est équivalente aux félins, ainsi qu' une force et résistance bien supérieure aux autres

 

sorciers. Sans oublier le contrôle mental,  la possibilité d'invoquer des monstres et catastrophes sans l'usage de sa baguette.  Mais étant sous instructions et injonction de Lord Voldemort, il se place légèrement

 

en-dessous de ce dernier. En revanche il n'est pas exclu que l'élève finisse par dépasser le maître ... ou simplement d'intégrer officiellement  la secte des Mangemorts.

 

 

**Pourquoi le thème du Cauchemar ?**

 

j'ai procédé ainsi dans le but d'apporter un réel contraste avec l'oeuvre initial et l'atmosphère créée par J.K Rowling. Pourquoi le thème du cauchemar et non un combat singulier ?

Car un cauchemar n'est pas destiné à être contrôlé contrairement à l'issue d'un combat ou la technique et l'entrainement sont des facteurs de victoires considérables. Le cauchemar quant à lui est subit jusqu'au

réveil d'où l'impuissance d'Harry, ici l'antagoniste ayant développé un côté sadique envers le protagoniste original, dispose du contrôle envers ces derniers et peut s'y matérialiser tout en gardant un pied dans le monde réel.

En revanche sa puissance est amoindrie, d'où le fait qu'il fut légèrement déséquilibré une fois qu'il fut frappé par Harry sous les yeux de McGonnagal. La scène de poursuite avec l'ost **[Hunt or be Hunted de the Witcher 3 ](https://youtu.be/PY-BvPriIBo?t=2)**

était censée être un peu plus longue, mais ce serait un acharnement purement cliché et gratuit n'apportant rien à l'histoire d'où l'intervention surprenante de Voldemort. 

 

 

 

**Pourquoi avoir intégré ces hyperliens ?**

Ces derniers ont étés utilisés d'une part par le format numérique de cette fan fiction, elles permettent donc d'accentuer l'atmosphère à certains passages de cette histoire. Elles n'appartiennent pas à l'univers

d'Harry Potter, cependant il s'agit tout aussi bien d'un univers où la fantaisie est omniprésente, ceci selon moi s'associe avec la Fan fiction. Par ailleurs elles permettent également au lecteur d'imaginer la scène

dans son ensemble. De plus leur titre semble être subtilement en accord avec le contexte ou les personnages.

 

Enfin les mots inhumains et spectacle font l'objet d'une répétition ceci est volontaire, afin de décrédibiliser la souffrance et la légende d'Harry Potter en le faisant passer pour un être dérangé et totalement impuissant. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
